Accidents Happen
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Meeshell always imagined what her first kiss would be like in her story. However, she never expected her first kiss in the form of one single, accidental fall. And one certain froggy prince may become an unforgettable recipient for sure. See how it happens. One-shot Hopper/Meeshell fic. May include a little fluff.


**"Accidents Happen"**

 **Rated K+**

 **Pairing: Meeshell Mermaid x Hopper Croakington II**

 **Summary: Meeshell always imagined what her first kiss would be like in her story. However, she never expected her first kiss in the form of one single, accidental fall. And one certain froggy prince may become an unforgettable recipient for sure.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Ever After High, especially its characters. Both the franchise and characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, since I'm bored out of my mind, here's another one-shot I know you'll love. Just thought of this after listening to a little Chicago. Gotta love a little 70's soft rock now and then. Now onwards!**

* * *

The daughter of the Little Mermaid, Meeshell Mermaid, was getting herself prepared on quite a Saturday afternoon. Of course, the only things she was thinking on her sweet fragile mind were nothing but shopping, catching a bite with her friends, and even heading over to the multi-hex to see that romantic chick flick that Apple was begging to go see with her. So it was clear that she was gonna be quite a busy girl. Right now, she was busy texting via Apple by her MirrorPhone while walking, hoping that no one would run into her.

 _ **AW: So, U gonna show up?**_

 _ **MM: Definitely will. Who's all gonna be there?**_

 _ **AW: Just me, you, Daring and his sister. I can't believe my nagging on him worked!**_

Smirking in response of that message, Meeshell responded very quick.

 _ **MM: I'll tell ya, nobody can resist your eyes.**_

 _ **AW: Always works! ;D**_

Suddenly, as she was walking, Meeshell felt something rip through her dress, which made her a bit startled.

"Hey, what the?!" Meeshell said as she looked down.

To her disappointment and disarray, Meeshell looked at her feet to realize that the heel of her shoes had suddenly poked a hole around the fabric, now making Meeshell unable to move in the process.

Realizing this, Meeshell bent over and attempted to get the piece of fabric off her left heel. She was having quite a hard time, knowing the fabric was getting screwied in there real tight. Meeshell wasn't giving up though as if she was now hopping on one good foot in order to untie the fabric. However, she was nearly stumbling out of sight. Now it was getting a little hard.

"C'mon, just let me... get it out of here...!" Meeshell said, struggling as ever.

Finally, after a few desperate tries, Meeshell managed to get the fabric off from that heel.

"All right, I got it!" She exclaimed. "I don't know why my dress was trapped-"

Unfortunately, she didn't have much to say as all of a sudden...

"AAAAAAAAH!"

She screamed as she started falling down on the stairs, taking a huge wide tumble! Apparently, that little hesistance from that dress mishap she had suffered was gonna take its toll on Meeshell. She had no choice but to close her eyes, hoping that the fall would be quick and painless.

But strangely, it didn't.

Meeshell suddenly found herself falling on someone else, therefore breaking her fall in total relief. With her eyes still closed, Meeshell somehow felt her precious strawberry-colored lips being pressed for some reason. It was bothering her quite a bit, bothering her enough to open her eyes wide as he could. To her shock, her lips wasn't just pressed onto something, they were pressed onto someone's lips. But it wasn't just anyone's lips...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...it was Hopper Croakington's!

"AAAAAH!" yelped both the twosome as they broke apart from each other in shock.

Out of all the people Meeshell had broken her fall on, it had to be the son of the Frog Prince himself. The very same guy that was practically shot down by the entire female student body around Ever After High. Whenever he sees a pretty royal or rebel giving him quite a flirty look, Hopper would basically lose all control and turn into a frog, much to the dismay of the attractive girl. So far, Hopper was standing next to the pink-haired girl who had crashed onto him, and shockingly, even though Meeshell was that beautiful, it didn't turn Hopper into a frog.

"Oh my godmother, I'm so sorry!" Meeshell gasped with a blush on her face.

"It's okay, I kinda saw that coming..." chuckled Hopper out of embarrassment.

The mermaid then gasped, "Are you hurt?"

"Not really, although my teeth kinda hurt a bit when you crashed onto me." replied Hopper. "At least it doesn't hurt now."

"At least I'm glad to hear that." Meeshell nodded with a weak smile.

It wasn't too long before both Hopper and Meeshell had broke out in a weird, awkward silence. The two of course didn't quite know what to make of that unexpected moment. They were trying to find out what kind of words to say, but it was still zip.

Then, after a few minutes of silence, Meeshell finally managed to speak up.

"Look, about that kiss..." She gulped.

"That was just an accident, it didn't happen." Hopper spoke up quickly.

"Right," Meeshell nodded. "So, I guess I'll be going then."

"Me too then." He nodded too as the two went their separate ways for now, obviously forgetting about that little mishap the two went recently.

However, before Meeshell could make her way to the door, she heard Hopper speak out to her, forcing her to stop:

"Hey Meeshell?"

She heard this away with a huge gulp inside her, forcing the mermaid to turn around to him. Meeshell's eyes had widened when she saw Hopper hand her something in his left hand. She couldn't quite believe it.

"What is it?" She asked before looking down at the object.

"You kinda dropped your MirrorPhone on the way down." Hopper said, showing Meeshell her broken MirrorPhone.

"Oh no, my MirrorPhone!" Meeshell gasped, holding the broken accessory in her hand. "How did it get out of my dress?!"

"I think it must've slipped out during that fall you took." explained Hopper.

"No no no, tell me I must be dreaming!" Meeshell acted in a state of panic before continuing, "This is horrible! This really cost me $200! Now I don't even have enough money to get a new one now! What the hex am I gonna even do?!"

Seeing her in quite a state of panic, Hopper had no choice but to feel bad for her. I mean, her parents from underwater had basically bought that MirrorPhone as a birthday gift. And now, she was holding the broken accessory in her hands, now fearing the thought of her having to pay for that damaged thing. There was something that Hopper needed to do in order to get rid of the panic attack that Meeshell had.

And he actually found a way, by digging into his shorts and pulling out his wallet.

"Here, take $150 bucks." Hopper said, handing the mermaid some of his cash.

"You're giving me money...?" She gasped in shock.

"Well, yeah... it's for a new mirrorphone," Hopper added with a smile. "You definitely need one waaaaaay more than I do."

Meeshell was taken aback for words. Something inside her told Meeshell that she shouldn't have to take money that wasn't hers, but there was another side of Meeshell that told her to accept the red-haired prince's gesture of kindness. She got a little bit conflicted on what kind of answer Meeshell would reply with.

"Hopper, I really don't know what to say, except..." Meeshell gasped while he looked at him.

Before Hopper could say anything more to her, Meeshell did the only thing she could ever think of doing...

...

...

...

...

...by hugging him tightly.

Hopper could feel himself a little warm all over, being a little fluffy and warm-hearted inside as he felt Meeshell's infectious hug. He could even feel his heart beating loudly just by her caressing touch. And if that wasn't enough that Hopper, he could even smell the fruit punch-scented hair that Meeshell was wearing. Hopper looked impressed of how quite well she took great care of that hair. Pink hair like that would often wonder if Meeshell would possibly grace either an hairspray or shampoo ad. The hug lasted for a good six seconds until Meeshell whispered through the surprised prince's ear.

"Thank you so much," She replied. "That's the sweetest thing anyone did for me."

"I'm really glad you thought so." Hopper nodded.

After the two broke the hug, Meeshell looked straight up to Hopper with quite a nervous blush on her face.

And surprisingly, so did Hopper.

"Soooooo, if you're not really doing anything later..." He chuckled before Meeshell cut him off respectively.

"I'd love that," The mermaid nodded while chuckling, "I'm actually going to go see a movie with Apple and her friends. If you want to, we could meet over at the multihex tonight."

"I love that too," Hopper nodded back.

"Sweet, I'm glad it's a date. Bye, then." Meeshell said, waving her lifesaver goodbye.

After the froggy prince waved her back, both Hopper and Meeshell had went their separate ways, still not getting rid of the blushes held around their respective faces.

Despite the fiasco Meeshell had suffered from that horrendous near-fall, at least something good had definitely came with it. This was the first time that Meeshell had experienced her first kiss. And no one had expected her first kiss would be none other than the adorkable, yet somehow cute Hopper Croakington II. Even though that both of them wanted to forget that 'accidental' kiss ever happened, something told them on the inside that they wouldn't forget it. Because both of them knew that this little moment was going to be the start of something special between both Hopper and Meeshell.

It just goes to show that when it comes to love, accidents can happen in the most well-worthy ways.

* * *

 **O-M-Goodness, was this cute or what? I mean, Hopper willing to give up some green just to help her out? I bet Hopper must be the sweetest sugar daddy there ever is. For some reason, I can't stop shipping the hell out of both Hopper and Meeshell as a couple, period. I'd totally call them Meeper or Hopshell. Either way, I think it's sooooooo cute.**

 **Anyway, what did the rest of you think? Feedbacks are welcome, my friends! Until next time, Warrior over and out! Now time for some "Power Rangers"!**

 **#GoGoPowerRangers**


End file.
